Sand - A Dan Howell Imagine
by thisisalpacalypse
Summary: You take a reluctant Dan to the beach for a day, determined to get him to see it the way you do. It was requested on tumblr, so I thought I might as well post it here. idk what the ratings mean but it is not smut


As you're walking along the rickety wooden path through the sand dunes, you hear a voice pining behind you.

"But I don't like the beach, and the sand's a bitch anyway, it's too hot on my feet and that's only the beginning" Dan whines, clearly reluctant to step in the warm sand, avoiding all the gaps between the creaking planks. He talks about sand as if it is the devil on Earth.

"Stop whining you great pansy it's fun!" You reply, determined to let him experience the beach as you know and love.

"No it isn't" He retaliates, trying desperately to think of a better comeback.

"It is when you're with me, now come on, look there's the sea!" You exclaim, awestruck by the open expanse of water, glinting in the sun's rays. You grab his hand before he can reply and run down onto the soft sand, taking in the sheer beauty of the scene in front of you. The wind is laced with salt, and you breathe it in as your hair dances with it; the beach has always felt like your second home.

The beach is bustling with activity. Children are darting about left right and centre building sand castles, licking ice creams (getting more of it on their faces than in their mouths), shrieking with glee and they play various games in the rumbling azure waves. As you watch a small group of young boys playing football in the sand next to us, a slightly off-centre kick sends the fluorescent green beach ball flying over your head and right into Dan's forehead.

"WHAT THE F-" You manage to cover his mouth before he blurts out the inevitable spurt of swearing in front of such impressionable ears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it was an accident I swear!" The boy pleads guiltily.

"Oh not at all," you reply, feeling guilty yourself that he thought you were and at him. "It was, like you said, an accident. No harm done, right Dan?"

You look at him expectantly, a look in your eyes telling him to be nice. Dan replies with a knowing look.

"Yeah, no worries mate." he replies with a hint of insincerity, and gives the boy his ball back as he sprints off joyfully to recommence his game.

Dan sighs, aggravated, and says through gritted teeth "This is why I hate the beach; every bloody time" He flicks some sand off his lap. "Sand, fuck off mate".

"They're just children! They're only having fun" you exclaim, getting annoyed by his up tight behaviour, until an idea sparks in your mind along with a mischievous smirk spreading across your face. "Why don't we have some fun of our own?"

You grab him by the wrist and pull him up, skipping off to the hard, wet sand until you feel the dying waves ripple over your toes. The cool water instantly calms you, and you have to take a moment before resuming your plan. You scoop up a handful of water, and quickly throw it right in Dan's face before he can even blink twice. He shrieks in shock, reaching a pitch higher than even you can.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he shouts, his voice laden with sarcasm. "THIS MEANS WAAAAAARRRR!"

And with that, he kicked the water ferociously, leaving your legs completely soaked. You reply with a scream and a high pitched giggle, but quickly retaliate with a handful of water right in his hair.

"Oh no you didn't guuuuurl! You did NOT just ruin my weave!" Dan says sassily, releasing his inner Jessica.

"Oh but I did, it's on b-" but before you can finish your sentence, a huge splash of sea water collides with your face, half of it going in your mouth.

You try to spit it back at him, but he's too quick. The rest of the afternoon passes in a flash with laughter, shrieks, play fighting and nostalgia.

You both feel like you're 8 again, and it is the most fun you've ever had.

The afternoon has melted into a soft, amber lit evening, and the beach is now completely deserted except for you and Dan. The day of splash fights and wrestling has left you both exhausted, and you've been lying silently on the cooling sand in each other's arms for the past hour. Nothing needed to be said, everything had been just perfect.

"The sun's setting" Dan said, his voice as soft as velvet in the crisp evening air.

You both sit up, not breaking the embrace, and watch in a comfortable silence until the last of the sun dips below the horizon, leaving the beach bathed in the most romantic glow.

You look up at him, taking in his smooth, flawless complexion, and he turns to look into your eyes. Gazing into his deep brown eyes, you notice for the first time how complex they really are. Flecks of dark earthy colours layer with light amber tones to create a warming spectrum of colour. And not only that, but you seem to be able to read his emotions perfectly. It comforts you, knowing that he is comfortable enough with you to trust you with the privilege of reading him.

"You're beautiful" you whisper, not being able to keep it to yourself any longer.

"I was thinking the exact same thing about you" he replies in a deep, hushed tone.

And before you know it, his lips envelop yours in a soft, slow kiss. It was love. It was comfort It was knowing you'd be safe in his arms. His sweet taste danced over your lips, accompanied by a tingling sensation. You are left breathless.

"Did you like the beach today?" you asked, finally having found your voice.

"Only because I was with you."

"Good enough."

You've never loved the beach more.


End file.
